1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of starting a group of looms automatically within a relatively short period of time without operating a starting switch provided in each loom and, and more particularly to a starting method for a group of looms each having a control circuit which is controlled in response to a command signal from a central control device.
2. Description of the Invention
Hitherto starting of looms in a factory has been carried out by an operator who operates a starting switch provided in each loom, for example, after a holiday. However, if an operator covers fifty looms, fifty minutes are required for starting fifty looms if one minute is necessary for starting each loom. Accordingly, the lastly started loom is allowed to remain stopped for about fifty minutes though there is no functional trouble in the loom. This is disadvantageous from the view point of improving productivity.